The Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering Gordon Research Conference is a highly successful venue for bringing together ~200 world-class clinicians, scientists and engineers to discuss materials-related strategies for disease remediation and tissue repair. The theme of the 2015 conference is Regenerative Engineering and Functional Materials Integration which focuses on fundamental concepts of cell biology, stem cell science, materials science, and cell-material interactions, specifically highlighting the regenerative properties of bone marrow niche as well as strategies to harness the functions of the immune, blood vessel, and nervous systems to treat injury and prevent disease. This proposal seeks support for the Gordon Research Conference on Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering to be held July 19 through July 24, 2015 at the Melia Golf Vichy Catalan Business and Convention Center in Girona, Spain. The 2015 conference program brings together a unique collection of academic and industrial speakers and discussion leaders at the forefront of their fields that is diverse in career stage, gender, nationality and ethnicity. The 2015 program also adheres strongly to the GRC directive of holding vigorous formal and informal discussions among prominent investigators in biomaterials and tissue engineering, junior attendees of the conference, and researchers from underrepresented groups. Requested funds will be used to support the registration for faculty, researchers, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students who attend the conference, with priority going to the support of participation of members of underrepresented groups, i.e. women, minorities and persons with disabilities. In addition, the 2015 Biomaterials and Tissue Engineering GRC will be held in conjunction with the Gordon Research Seminars (GRS) for its second year. The 2015 GRS is organized by a talented and enthusiastic young scientist, Dr. Jagannath Padmanabhan (Yale), who will continue the work established in 2013 for young researchers to network and exchange ideas, as they prepare to engage the broader GRC community. The GRS provides the GRC with an even larger pipeline for building community, disseminating cutting-edge science, and promoting success of a racially and gender diverse generation of 50 junior investigators. The GRS will include a keynote by a leading senior investigator, as well as oral and poster sessions at which young investigators will give research presentations. Furthermore, to help participants with their decisions on future career or research directions, a concluding panel will discuss the topic of 'Industry vs. Academia - Challenges and Opportunities'. The panel will consist of a combination of junior and senior faculty, journal editors, scientists from national laboratories, and/or funding agency program officers. We are confidant that this program will provide a unique and rewarding opportunity for young scientists.